theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eldest Loud
My twentieth fanfiction. Enjoy! One day, the Loud family was driving home, and Lincoln was cramped between Lola and Lana, who were fighting. "Make it stop", Lincoln said. They then stopped fighting, and Lincoln was all bruised up. "Hey, dad", Lincoln said, "stop this thirteen person crud bucket and let me out!" Lynn Sr. stopped Vanzilla. "What's wrong", Lynn Sr. asked. "I'm sick and tired of sitting between these two", Lincoln said, "all they ever do is fight." "That seems fair", Lynn Sr. said, "I won't let you walk home, but I can find you another seat." "Thank you", Lincoln said. Lincoln was seated in the back with Lori, Leni, and Luna, who were bigger than him, so he was cramped. "This is just wrong", Lincoln said. When they got home, Lincoln got his stuff out of Vanzilla and went upstairs to his room and talked to the audience. "Being the middle child is bad when you've got eleven siblings", Lincoln said, "you're treated like a waste of space." Lincoln then saw Lori heading out to Vanzilla. "Don't be out too long, Lori", Rita said, "your father and I need the van to go on a date tonight." "No problem, mom", Lori said. As Lori drove away, Lincoln thought to himself. "I wish I was the oldest kid", Lincoln said, "I'd finally be able to get some respect around here." The next morning, Lincoln woke up, and got out of bed, and noticed that he was as tall as Lori. "What's going on", Lincoln asked. He then covered his mouth. "Why's my voice so deep", Lincoln asked. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was a teenager. "I'm seventeen", Lincoln said, "my wish came true." "Kids", Rita said, "breakfast is ready." "Yes", Lincoln said, "grown-up table, here I come!" Lincoln ran downstairs and sat at the grown-up table with Lynn Sr., Rita, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. "Who wants pancakes", Lynn Sr. asked. "I do", Lincoln said. "Alright, son", Lynn Sr. said, "since you're the oldest, you get the first pancake." Lynn Sr. set a large pancake on Lincoln's plate. "Wow", Lincoln said, "this is great." After breakfast, Lincoln noticed a young girl around his age wearing clothes similar to Lori's, but the tank-top was now a t-shirt, and she wore white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. "Lori", Lincoln asked. "Yep", Lori said, "that's me, the middle child of the family." Lori walked upstairs, and Lincoln turned to the audience. "This is rich", Lincoln said, "with me as the oldest kid and Lori as the middle child, I can show her how it feels to be treated like a doll." Later, Lori was walking down the hall, when she stepped on one of Lily's toy cars and rolled into Lincoln's room, where he was waiting. "Now to get revenge for throwing me out of my room", Lincoln said. Lincoln grabbed Lori by her shirt collar. "Sorry, Lincoln", Lori said, "I..." "There's only one rule in this house", Lincoln said, "stay out of my room!" Lincoln threw Lori out of his room. "There", Lincoln said, "that did it." "Lincoln", Rita said, "I need you to take Lori to the mall since your father and I have things to do here." "Okay, mom", Lincoln said. Lincoln sat down on his bed and rubbed his hands together. "Perfect", Lincoln said. Later that day, Lincoln was driving Lori in Vanzilla from the mall. "Here we are", Lincoln said. Lori got out of Vanzilla and saw that she was at the rough side of town. "What are we doing here", Lori asked. "You're walking home", Lincoln said. Lincoln drove away. "She left me behind, I leave her behind", Lincoln said. At Flip's Food & Fuel, Lori, who was wearing tattered clothing, walked over to Flip and grabbed a flippy out of his hand and drank it in one gulp. "You might want to pay for that", Flip said. Lori threw some coins at Flip and walked away. "You over paid", Flip said, "a lot." At home, Lincoln was reading a comic, when he heard crying. "I wonder what's going on", Lincoln said. Lincoln walked outside to Lori and Leni's room and saw Lori crying. "I can't believe my only brother hates me", Lori said, "he thinks just because he's the oldest he gets everything." Lincoln heard this and walked to his room. "She's right", Lincoln said, "I'm no better than Lori like this, I am Lori." Lincoln leaned on the wall. "I wish I was the middle child again", Lincoln said. Lincoln then woke up, revealing that it was all just a dream. "Yes", Lincoln said, "I'm me again!" Lincoln then walked out of his room and turned to the audience. "Being the oldest child was a nice change", Lincoln said, "but maybe I'm more of a middle man after all." Then, a depressed Lori, who was Lincoln's size, with her clothes baggy because of this, walked by him. "Hi, Lincoln", Lori said. Lincoln was frightened by this. "Not again", Lincoln said, "I don't want to be the oldest!" Lincoln ran into his room, and Lori walked over to Lisa. "This is all your fault", Lori said. "How was I supposed to know it was a shrink ray", Lisa asked. The End Category:Episodes